Feu d'artifice
by Mebd
Summary: S'il devait l'embrasser maintenant, elle aurait certainement un goût d'oignon et de sucre et ses lèvres seraient aussi collantes et sucrées que du caramel. TRADUCTION de la fic d'anoesis


_Les personnages appartiennent à J. et l'histoire à anoesis !_

**Pairing : **Hermione/Snape

**Rating : **M (contenu érotique)

* * *

**Feu d'artifice**

par _anoesis_

traduction par _Mebd_

* * *

La fête foraine de passage a transformé le parc broussailleux de la ville en un désordre de lumières chatoyantes, de foules tapageuses et de manèges à sensations fortes. L'air est chaud et lourd, plein de l'odeur de l'essence et des oignons qu'on fait frire, et le bruit ambiant est assourdissant. A chaque pas, ils semblent se retrouver dans l'espace sonore d'un autre manège ou d'un autre stand, et c'est à qui noiera le brouhaha infernal qui l'entoure du beuglement de ses propres haut-parleurs grésillants, placés à chaque angle.

Quand sa compagne lui a confié qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation, enfant, d'aller à une fête foraine, Severus n'a pas été surpris. Ses parents, qui avaient su voir à quel point elle était précieuse, l'avaient choyée avec retenue et discrétion toute sa vie. Ils avaient tous les deux – tous les trois – eu bien trop de discernement pour la laisser devenir pourrie gâtée, mais elle n'avait jamais été exposée à quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu l'empêcher _d'être Hermione_. Il ne peut pas s'en plaindre. Ça lui a permis de n'être ni affectée ni altérée par tout ce que le monde a bien pu lui jeter au visage. Elle a vécu la guerre, la trahison et la torture mais, même si sa peau peut bien en porter les marques, son âme est pure et intacte. C'est ce qui a d'abord retenu son attention et l'a rendue spéciale à ses yeux : même quand il est caché sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, les cicatrices de Severus sont exposées au vu et au su de tous, limpides à travers sa silhouette émaciée et son regard dur, occasionnellement hostile. Tandis que Hermione, avec son attitude sereine et ses grands yeux rieurs, on aurait pu penser qu'elle n'avait pas une fois mis les pieds hors de la tour d'ivoire qu'avait été jadis le Poudlard de Dumbledore.

C'est lui qui l'y emmène, et c'est ce qui rend la chose spéciale. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux fêtes foraines ces temps-ci, mais quand il était plus jeune, il avait l'habitude d'économiser chaque centime en prévision de l'unique semaine d'août où les caravanes bigarrées se déplaçaient jusqu'à Cokeworth Rec et où les enfants couraient massivement jusqu'aux stands et aux attractions. C'est l'une des rares expériences agréables de sa jeunesse qu'il peut partager avec elle.

Elle, elle a toujours quelque chose à lui raconter. Sur la fois où il s'est passé telle chose avec untel, ou sur le jour où tel autre a dit telle autre chose. Quant à lui, il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il puisse se permettre de lui raconter. Il n'y a a presque plus rien qui soit encore important, maintenant qu'il l'a – qu'il est sur le point de l'avoir – elle. Il n'y a plus grand chose qui ne soit pas oublié, ou qui ne mérite pas d'être oublié. Les rares choses dont il n'arrive pas à se défaire ne refont surface qu'en cauchemars silencieux, et quels pouvoirs des rêves peuvent-ils bien avoir quand quelqu'un comme elle est blottie contre soi ?

Oui, la chose est spéciale.

Ils ont revêtu leurs habits de moldus et se sont dirigés vers le terrain vague au bord de la ville, qui reçoit les vide-greniers du dimanche, une semaine sur deux. Ils ont ensuite rejoint les foules oisives et les enfants braillants qui se se promènent autour des manèges.

Elle prend un plaisir démesuré à toutes ces choses et il ne cesse de s'en amuser. Elle, qui a vu des choses que bien des moldus ne pourraient même jamais comprendre, glousse comme une écolière à l'idée d'acheter de quoi dîner à une caravane. Ils se rendent à tous les stands tour à tour et font la queue à chaque manège. Il dépense une petite fortune pour qu'elle soit divertie sans interruption, et elle en est à la fois consternée et ravie.

Severus l'observe constamment. Son rire joyeux quand ils tournent dans les Tasses et que son estomac menace de se vider, la façon dont sa jolie nuque s'étire à chaque fois que leur nacelle arrive en haut de la grande roue et qu'elle tend le cou pour jeter un coup d'oeil, ravie, à la vue qui s'évanouit vite. Il la gave de sucreries qui feraient frémir ses parents raisonnables : des beignets tout chauds, de la barbe à papa, de la glace fondue essentiellement composée de colorants, de sucre et d'additifs. Hermione accepte chaque friandise comme si c'était un précieux cadeau et elle en savoure chaque bouchée.

S'il devait l'embrasser maintenant, elle aurait certainement un goût d'oignon et de sucre et ses lèvres seraient aussi collantes et sucrées que du caramel.

Elle s'agrippe à sa main, peu habituée à la foule, et il s'en réjouit à part lui. La perdre, même pour un instant, au milieu des corps étroitement pressés et des lumières aveuglantes lui serait _physiquement_ douloureux. Pour lui, sa sécurité – son bonheur – sont sacro-saints. Elle a mis en lui toute sa confiance, et en retour, il trouve son salut en elle.

* * *

Ça a toujours le don de le surprendre, encore aujourd'hui, à quel point il se languit d'elle. Quand il la regarde, il a comme un serrement au fond de la gorge.

Un jour, il a essayé de le lui dire. Il a essayé de lui dire qu'il la désirait ardemment. Essayé de lui expliquer qu'elle lui semblait toujours quelque peu hors de sa portée. Les Potions de Régénération l'avaient alors rendu loquace, aux premiers jours de leur histoire. Maintenant qu'il est capable de s'en préparer lui même, il est rarement soumis à ce genre de crise émotionnelle.

Elle n'avait pas compris, et s'était contentée de lui sourire, confuse. «Mais je suis là, avec toi. » avait-elle murmuré.

Plus tard, il s'était rendu compte que c'était _lui_ qui n'avait pas compris. Elle n'était jamais _quelque peu_ hors de sa portée : elle le dépassait tant, était tellement hors d'atteinte, qu'il pouvait aussi bien vouloir décrocher la lune. Même quand il a les doigts repliés en elle et la langue contre son sexe. Même quand elle crie son nom, les doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Même quand elle dort, pelotonnée contre lui et que son souffle lui caresse la peau.

Quand bien même, personne ne peut refuser d'admettre qu'il est un homme d'ambition.

Severus se demande combien de temps il va devoir attendre avant de pouvoir lui demander de l'épouser. Il ne croit pas dans le caractère sacré du mariage, mais il se doute bien qu'elle, si. Il est déjà lié à elle par des chaînes qui défient les lois de l'Église et des systèmes juridiques ; promettre devant Dieu lui-même ne pourrait pas l'engager plus étroitement.

Non, ce dont il a besoin, c'est de connaître sa réponse. Si c'est non – _et il sait que c'est forcément non_ – alors au moins il en aura fini avec cette horrible attente et il pourra arrêter de sans cesse se demander quand elle va enfin se décider à le quitter.

_Si_ c'est oui – _quoi que ça ne puisse pas être oui_ – alors peut-être qu'il apprendra à se détendre, et peut-être que cette horrible tension s'évanouira. Peut-être...

Il avait pensé que vouloir connaître l'amour, l'attendre sans jamais le trouver, était le pire tourment dont un homme puisse faire l'expérience, mais il reconnaît maintenant qu'il avait tort. Aimer et être aimé, savoir ce que c'était de complètement posséder quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, et se demander quand cet instant allait s'arrêter...

C'est ça, le plus grand des maux.

Il se surprend parfois à se demander avec inquiétude ce qu'elle voit en lui. Non pas ce qu'elle trouve à son visage peu engageant ou à son corps fatigué ou à son tempérament fluctuant – pourtant Dieu seul sait que c'est une énigme en soi. Non, il se demande ce qu'elle cherche. Jusqu'à quel point leur relation n'est-elle que purement sexuelle ? Jusqu'à quel point est-ce lié au passé, à son rôle de Mangemort et de meurtrier ? Si c'était un héros de guerre qu'elle cherchait, elle aurait pu avoir n'importe quel homme plus jeune et en bien meilleur état. Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'absence de son père, qui est toujours signalé disparu - tout comme sa femme - malgré des mois de recherches ? Et si ça l'était, s'en soucierait-il seulement ? Peu importe quelle vérité il dévoilera, il en sera blessé, mais il le supportera avec joie, si ça peut la garder à ses côtés.

S'il savait ce qu'elle cherchait alors il connaîtrait le secret pour la garder. Il a déjà fait une liste de tout ce qui a l'air de lui plaire, il a catalogué toutes les fois où il a miraculeusement réussi à faire apparaître ce tendre sourire sur ses lèvres, toutes les fois où il l'a prudemment touchée et où son cœur s'est emballé, tout ce qu'il a jamais fait qui l'a laissée tremblante entre ses bras.

Il sait plutôt bien ce qu'elle _apprécie, _quant à ce qu'elle _veut_...

Quand elle dort, il peut l'observer sans avoir à dissimuler l'avidité qu'il sait envahir son visage. L'envie n'est pas inconnue à Severus : depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il a toujours voulu des choses qu'il ne peut pas avoir.

Quand elle dort, il peut laisser sa dévotion ridicule, digne d'un chiot, se voir sur son visage. Quand elle se réveille il est toujours l'homme autoritaire qu'elle semble adorer. Mais quand elle dort, il le confesse, il sait que c'est lui, l'esclave qui dépend d'elle.

«Hermione » murmure-il, en savourant les courbes de son nom sur sa langue. C'est l'essence de son goût sucré.

«Hermione.» S'il était romantique, il pourrait se dire que son nom ressemble énormément à «her, my only*.» Il se pourrait même qu'il le chuchote aussi, comme quelque fou éperdu d'amour, si sa fierté le lui permet. S'il est absolument sûr qu'elle est endormie. «My only. My own.* »

* * *

Enfin, les ombres s'allongent et les manèges commencent à ralentir de cadence. La musique, qui a été si assourdissante tantôt, s'est adoucie jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un doux murmure. Lentement, les lumières s'atténuent et il n'y a bientôt plus que les étincelles du carrousel, le halo chaleureux des étals de nourriture et les néons roses et bleus de la grande roue, comme des battements de cœur, qui brillent contre le ciel qui va s'assombrissant.

Les mains toujours entrelacées, ils suivent le reste de la foule jusqu'aux arbres, à l'écart des manèges. Des vendeurs à la sauvette se déplacent entre les gens et proposent des drapeaux, des jouets et des tubes lumineux alors qu'un silence tout plein d'attente descend sur la foule.

Comme généralement à la fin de l'été, les nuits commencent à se rallonger et les soirées se font de plus en plus fraîches. L'air commence à s'emplir d'une bruine légère, presque imperceptible. Hermione resserre son gilet contre elle tandis qu'ils prennent place sur la pente légère au-dessus du terrain vague, et Severus enroule ses bras autour de sa taille.

«Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?»

Hermione hoche la tête et observe les préparations en contrebas, en se mordant la lèvre. Des hommes qui portent des torches vont et viennent dans la partie clairsemée du parc en contrebas et la pluie fine se prend dans les halos vacillants de lumière. Elle hoche de nouveau la tête et Severus se demande si elle redoute de répondre à voix haute, de mettre son acquiescement en mots, de peur que ça ne sonne pas vrai.

Les premiers jets du feu d'artifice ne sont que de basses explosions brillantes, dorées et argentées. Un murmure de satisfaction s'élève de la foule et Severus sent Hermione se détendre un peu. Ses épaules restent tendues, tout son corps anticipe ce qu'il reste à venir.

Elle frissonne, elle a de plus en plus froid, comme la nuit commence à prendre son dû sur eux. Elle a les jambes nues sous sa jupe évasée. Severus ouvre sa veste et la tire contre son torse pour en partager la chaleur avec elle. En faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, il prend soudain conscience que sa respiration, alors qu'elle fait entrer de l'air dans son corps adoré, est courte.

Il se demande si ça n'est peut-être pas un peu trop tôt pour ça. La nuit noire, la foule oppressante et les éclairs de lumière arrivent même à le perturber, lui, rien qu'un peu. «Tu as peur ? »

«Un peu, » avoue-t-elle en s'appuyant contre lui. «mais je suis aussi exaltée. » Elle penche la tête en arrière et son regard danse en cherchant le sien l'espace d'un très bref instant, avant qu'elle ne retourne au spectacle qui les surplombe. «Est-ce que ça a du sens ? »

* * *

Pour Severus, la peur, c'est la peur. C'est un poids de plomb dans les jambes et une angoisse qui ronge les entrailles. La peur vous ralentit et vous fait repeser chaque décision. La peur, c'est ce qui finit par vous tuer.

Pour Hermione, la peur a pris un autre sens.

Il a pu le voir sur son visage la première fois qu'elle l'a abordé, quoique ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il se rendit compte de ce que c'était. Parfois, il se demande s'il aurait accepté ses avances s'il avait su ce que c'était. La question est ridicule : il n'a jamais été exigeant dans ses choix, il n'a jamais pu se le permettre. Il lui faut prendre ce qu'on lui donne et s'en montrer reconnaissant.

D'ailleurs, quand il a fini par comprendre, c'était trop tard : il était déjà ferré.

Pour Hermione, la peur, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut pourchasser et plaquer au sol, sur le dos pour en exposer le ventre vulnérable, après avoir lutté au corps à corps. C'est essayer de trouver du plaisir dans ce qui voudrait la faire frémir.

Il se dit que c'est _ça_ la vraie raison qui l'a poussée à se tourner vers lui. Il a jadis été cette créature qui s'est frottée aux ténèbres. Maintenant, elle trouve de quoi vaincre sa peur en lui.

* * *

Severus essaie d'imaginer un moment dans sa vie où il n'aurait pas pensé qu'être à l'aise, debout au milieu de la foule, en tenant une fille dans ses bras, était impossible. Il essaie de se représenter, comme il l'aurait été avant de frôler la mort, ouvrant sa veste pour partager la chaleur de son corps avec une ancienne élève, sans être simplement irrité qu'elle n'ait pas même réussi à penser d'elle-même à prendre un manteau. Elle était au courant de ce qu'ils allaient rester tard dehors, après tout, à moins qu'elle n'ait pas voulu croire que la chaleur du jour s'évanouirait jamais pour laisser place à la nuit ? Est-ce que ne rien prévoir de leur soirée faisait partie du plaisir qu'elle aurait ? Elle n'avait même pas apporté son sac à main, celui qui n'était pas enchanté et qui ne pouvait pas contenir grand chose en plus d'un baume à lèvres et d'un trousseau de clefs.

Il a comme l'impression qu'elle n'a même pas pris sa baguette.

A la pensée qu'elle se fie totalement à lui quant à sa sécurité, quelque chose le tiraille près du cœur. L'idée que cette fille, qui a un besoin presque pathologique de tout lister, tout organiser, tout contrôler, consent à lui laisser tout contrôle est incroyablement grisante.

La confiance, la peur, l'exaltation et l'acceptation sont étroitement mêlés les uns aux autres quand on en vient à leur relation.

Pour tester sa théorie, Severus ajuste un peu la prise qu'il a sur elle et libère une main qu'il glisse doucement sous le tissu léger de son haut avant de prendre maladroitement un sein en main : il est confiant, du moins l'espère-t-il, les gens sont bien trop pris par le spectacle pour les remarquer. Hermione répond à sa question silencieuse en soupirant et s'appuyant encore un peu plus lourdement sur son torse, confiante, adorable, délectable.

Il pince doucement un téton et tend l'oreille pour entendre le halètement ténu noyé dans les bruits d'enthousiasme de la foule. Elle ne voit probablement pas ça comme une manifestation d'affection, mais pour lui le sentiment sonne juste. Sa jeune, belle, adorable compagne, si raide et souple à la fois, entre ses bras.

Il ne la touche que rarement en public, et jamais de manière intime. La progression tendre de ses doigts sur le territoire familier qu'est pour lui son corps devient une redécouverte enivrante, du fait de la proximité de tant d'autres personnes. Hermione frotte lentement son bassin contre son sexe et Severus est certain qu'elle s'est laissée prendre au plaisir précaire de la situation.

Resserrant son étreinte, Severus trouve une position confortable pour apprécier le spectacle.

Au début, les détonations et les crépitements du feu d'artifice moldu lui paraissent parfaitement insipides comparés à tout ce que Hermione avait pu voir quand elle était à l'école. Poudlard tout entier avait jadis été illuminé d'explosions et de déflagrations assez fortes pour faire crever les tympans, et pourtant chaque détonation est suffisante pour que son corps se raidisse entre ses bras et que sa poitrine se gonfle et se dégonfle précipitamment, comme sa respiration devient laborieuse.

Et puis le spectacle entame son crescendo vers le bouquet final et les jets du feu d'artifice emplissent le ciel comme le feraient des sorts. Un camaïeu de rouges et de verts, des éclairs violets et des étincelles vibrantes comme des promesses de destruction et de mort. La respiration de Hermione s'accélère encore, étouffée par le bruit qui les noie tous les deux, mais évidente sous sa main. Elle se laisse aller un peu plus contre lui, fait pression contre son corps, pousse sa poitrine plus avant contre sa main.

Il peut le comprendre, un peu. Ces Moldus, du haut de leur éternelle fascination pour la poudre, le magnésium et le phosphore, ont rendu à la fois lointaines et bénignes les explosions, les crépitements et les éclairs de lumière qu'il y avait la nuit de la plus féroce des batailles. Sa précieuse compagne peut bien trembler et s'exalter, elle n'aura pas besoin d'avoir peur. Peut-être est-ce cathartique. Ou peut-être est-ce autre chose.

De sa main libre, il joue avec l'élastique de sa jupe.

S'il oublie de lancer un Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas*, s'en irritera-t-elle? Le remarquera-t-elle seulement? Ou bien les choses se passeront-elles comme la fois où il a oublié d'utiliser un sortilège de contraception et où elle a crié son nom avec tant d'abandon au moment de la jouissance?

Après tout, qu'y a-t-il de meilleur que ce qui est interdit ?

C'est un sortilège très subtil. N'importe qui avec un tant soit peu de détermination serait tout à fait capable de voir sa main glisser à l'intérieur de sa jupe, mais vu la distraction continue autour d'eux, il y a peu de chance que ça arrive.

Elle l'accueille d'un petit sanglot qui se mêle aux cris de joie des spectateurs. Severus la caresse par-dessus le coton du sous-vêtement : juste deux doigts tendres contre son clitoris, mais ça suffit pour la faire frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Severus suppose que, de la même manière que les explosions au loin, il représente quelque chose de dangereux et de bénin en même temps, il est son serpent apprivoisé. Malgré ce que le monde aime à penser, ses crocs sont toujours aiguisés. Hermione sait très bien qu'il est dangereux, mais elle sait aussi qu'il ne la blessera jamais. Qu'il la protégera, y compris de lui-même. Peut-être devrait-il éprouver du ressentiment vis-à-vis de ce qui n'est rien d'autre qu'encore un peu de sel sur son âme à vif : quelqu'un d'autre dont il se retrouve responsable, et pourtant, la récompense vaut largement le fardeau. Elle s'en remet physiquement entre ses mains et ne lui refuse rien en contrepartie. Sa confiance implicite l'effraie et le fascine à la fois, pourtant. Pour elle, il est fort, infaillible, il a les choses bien en main.

Tout ça n'est bien sûr qu'une vaste illusion. Il était brisé quand la guerre a pris fin ; il l'est toujours. C'est juste qu'elle refuse de le voir.

Il apprend encore à devenir ce dont elle a besoin, tout comme elle continue d'apprendre à se détendre sous ses mains et à suivre ses exigences aveuglément, volontiers, parfaitement. Sa peur et son excitation, sa confiance et sa vulnérabilité s'enchevêtrent alors désespérément, en de telles occasions. Ses frissons et ses soupirs s'intensifient jusqu'à devenir des gémissements qu'elle ne retient pas alors qu'elle tremble d'extase sous lui.

Elle est très avide en ces moments-ci, elle en veut toujours plus. Elle le veut toujours plus. Sa bouche, son sexe, sa langue.

«Plus,» exige-t-elle, oubliant qu'il est censé avoir le contrôle. «Plus !»

Au fond de lui, il ne trouve rien qui le convainque d'en être dérangé.

* * *

Le ciel s'emplit d'un vert vif et brillant, et des formes tordues et imposantes illuminent la foule de spectateurs rassemblés tandis que le rythme et le volume s'accélèrent. Hermione a frémi d'impatience toute la soirée, le souffle court, à attendre ce moment exact.

Dissimulé sous le gilet de Hermione, à l'intérieur de sa jupe d'été, Severus soulève le bord de sa culotte et trouve sa peau chaude, humide et désireuse sous ses doigts.

Dans la masse dense de la foule, alors que l'attention de tous est tournée vers le ciel, ils sont anonymes et invisibles. Il décide de pousser son exploration plus loin, de baigner ses doigts dans son humidité. La peur et le désir sont si intimement entrelacés pour elle en cet instant qu'il se demande si ce qu'ils sont en train de faire n'est pas dément mais il est bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle est plus forte chaque jour. Ces jours-ci, elle n'a eu que très rarement des cauchemars et il est même très rare de la trouver perdue dans ses pensées, le visage sombre et tendu.

Les yeux fixés sur le ciel, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ses seins hauts et modestes se soulèvent précipitamment contre le gilet qui la restreint mollement tandis que ses tétons sont pressés contre le tissu. Il en pince un, ce qui lui arrache un soupir tremblant. Il le sent, plus qu'il ne l'entend. Son corps commence à trembler et bientôt elle se convulse contre lui. Ses yeux sont toujours fixés sur le ciel et suivent chaque tourbillon, chaque déflagration, pourtant, il sait que tout son être se concentre sur les mouvements habiles de ses doigts joueurs.

Il se demande si elle croit encore qu'il a la situation en main, elle doit pourtant bien sentir l'érection douloureuse qu'il presse contre son dos et qui est inconfortablement prisonnière du tissu lourd de son jean. Elle doit pourtant bien entendre son souffle profond et erratique. Il a le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux et l'odeur d'abricot de son shampoing se mêle à l'odeur de souffre et de poudre qui flotte maintenant dans l'air.

Severus prend un soin tout particulier à la toucher, il fait coïncider chaque caresse avec une explosion lumineuse et bruyante et refuse de se perdre dans le rythme dont elle a besoin. Quand elle s'appuie de tout son poids contre lui, il sait qu'elle n'est pas loin. Elle a l'air de ne pas avoir conscience de sa présence ou de celle de la foule qui l'entoure : pour elle, il n'y a que le spectacle terrifiant et assourdissant dans le ciel et la sensation de ses doigts sur elle, en elle.

Le feu d'artifice arrive alors au bouquet final, fracassant et irrésistible. Severus peut en sentir les réverbérations dans le sol qui gronde sous ses pieds et dans le pouls humide autour de ses doigts. L'ultime volée d'explosions lui arrache un cri et elle se tord entre ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son torse, comme une enfant qui a peur de l'orage.

Severus est en feu à cause d'elle. Il brûle toujours de désir pour elle, mais pour l'instant, il se contente de la tenir serrée contre lui en attendant que la secousse émotionnelle erratique quitte son corps. Son sexe est pris entre leurs deux corps, aussi désireux qu'elle a pu l'être, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y font attention.

Et maintenant que le spectacle est terminé et que la foule commence à se disperser et à retourner au monde qui les entoure, Hermione ne peut pas lui retourner la faveur. Leur petite bulle a éclaté. Les gens commencent déjà à cligner des yeux et à jeter des coups d'œil alentours et sur chaque visage, il y a la même expression un peu coupable de qui a été pris à s'extasier béatement devant quelque chose d'aussi enfantin qu'un feu d'artifice.

Il peut faire ça pour elle, être celui dont elle a besoin, peu importe ce que ça lui coûte.

Elle se montre généreuse autrement. Elle lui apporte une tasse de thé quand il lit dans son fauteuil. Elle lui tient la main en public. Elle l'invite à la suivre, timidement, chaque fois qu'elle part retrouver ses anciens amis d'école, comme s'il assisterait jamais de son plein gré à un événement aussi dénué d'intérêt.

Au final, si l'étrange fascination qu'elle a pour lui perdure, il y assistera, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire plaisir.

Il balance son poids contre elle et muselle le besoin impérieux de frotter ses hanches contre elle. Ils prendront le temps de s'occuper de ses besoins plus tard.

Peut-être, quand ils rentreront à la maison, lui ordonnera-t-il de se déshabiller et de s'agenouiller devant lui et de lui rendre de ses mains et de sa bouche la générosité qu'il a eue pour elle ce soir. Peut-être lui dira-t-il d'aller chercher les foulards de soie qu'il lui a offert l'an passé pour son anniversaire. Ou peut-être, se rend-t-il compte en observant son visage à cran se fermer sous l'effet de la fatigue et de la satisfaction, peut-être lui fera-t-il couler un bain pour apaiser ses membres froids et tendus. S'assiéra à côté d'elle dans le lit, lira pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et lui enlèvera la tasse des mains avant qu'elle ne renverse le chocolat chaud sur les draps.

Ils rejoignent la lente procession qui traverse la fête foraine et en sort : ils se retrouvent dans la petite route éclairée de réverbères au-delà du parc. Hermione lui prend la main et la porte à ses lèvres, dépose un baiser délicat sur ses doigts humides.

«Oui.» lui dit-elle.

«Oui ?» Ils ne se sont pas parlé depuis qu'on a envoyé les premières fusées exploser dans le ciel et le parsemer d'étincelles.

«Oui» accepte-t-elle. «A tout. A n'importe quoi. Ma réponse sera toujours oui.»

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

*okay, c'était absolument impossible de traduire ça en français. D'abord, sachez que le prénom Hermione se prononce en anglais «Her-my-o-nee » (si ça vous intéresse, tous les mots d'origine étrangère qui se finissent par un -e se prononcent -ee (i:) comme hyperbole, acne, etc) c'est donc très proche de « her, my only » qui veut dire «elle, la seule pour moi» (littéralement : elle, mon unique)

*Même problème. Ces deux termes sont très proches phonétiquement de « hermione» ; « my own » veut dire «la mienne », «à moi ». S'il n'y avait pas eu le jeu sur les sonorités sur ces termes de possession et le prénom de Hermione, je l'aurais probablement traduit par quelque chose comme «La seule pour moi. Mienne.» D'ailleurs, je viens de me dire que « mienne » ressemble à « Hermione » dommage qu'il ne couvre qu'une partie du jeu de mot.

*Je ne suis pas sûre de moi, pour le coup. Il s'agit d'un sort qui est censé détourner l'attention des gens de soi, en anglais «Notice-Me-Not» mais je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais rencontré en français. Si quelqu'un a une suggestion, je suis preneuse !


End file.
